


Fly Away

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: This story have been posted on AFF previously





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story have been posted on AFF previously

"Let's go somewhere far away, change our names and never look back. To somewhere where all is well and time is still"

Solar laughs at the statement. Leaning back she turns her head to look at the woman beside her. "If only we could" she replies and Moonbyul sighs in reply.

They sit in silence for the while, enjoying the company and view. The refreshing summer night breeze blowing hair into their faces. 

"You know, people will find us eventually. Fans are scary like that" Solar says causing Moonbyul to burst out laughing. 

"They're like spies all of them" Moonbyul says, laying down om the soft grass beneath them. Solar joins and scoots closer, laying her head on Moonbyul's shoulder. Moonbyul in return wraps her arm around the elder's body bringing her closer. 

"Can't we fly away like Peter pan?" Moonbyul insists, Solar just scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

"Will you sew your own shadow to the heels of your feet too?" Solar asks but Moonbyul shakes her head.

"That's just plain creepy, who would want a constant presence lurking around their back? Isn't it enough with the saseng fans?" Solar shrugs and giggles. 

"Go big or go home" Solar says.

"Go big and go home?" Moonbyul turns her head towards Solar's and raises her eyebrows in question. 

Solar hums in reply, nuzzling closer, collecting warmth.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you lurking around me though" Moonbyul says after a moment of silence. Solar punches her lover in embarrassment. Her cheeks heating up. 

After another few moments of silence Moonbyul chooses to speak again. "I know I'm hot and stuff but if you keep shaking like that you'll steal all my body heat" Solar sticks her tongue out and hugs the younger woman closer in reply causing a fit of giggles to erupt. 

"...fine we'll head inside, but you better keep me warm all the way!" Solar threatens. Moonbyul nods and smirks like a pervert would.

"Of course Yeba~" she says earning herself a threatening fist being waved around her face. 

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Moonbyul laughs and pulls the shorter woman in for a backhug. Like two penguins they waddle their way in while still slightly fighting.

Not like any of them mind. They know what the other feels and thinks so instead of talking about normal couple stuff Moonbyul teases Solar causing them to have small, cute love fights.


End file.
